El Tigre Origenes: Django
by Juguete Regalado
Summary: Son los origenes de uno de los personajes mas odiados y admirados de toda la saga:Django de los Muertos
1. Chapter 1

**Creo que esta va a ser la historia que mas se critique**** y tal vez moleste a todos los fan´s de este personaje, puede ser mi obra maestra o un declive sublime en contra del suelo, espero no hacerlo mal o sino rodaran cabezas (principalmente la mía), a ver que pasa.**

**Django y todos los personajes son propiedad de Jorge ****Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua.**

Capitulo 1: Antes que nada

En los días después de la creación los sabios le encargaron a una dama que cuidara el inframundo, ella acepto con una condición que se le construyera un castillo del cual pudiera ver todo su reino para cuidarlo mejor se lo cumplieron y le dieron el don de la inmortalidad, ella se mudo a su nuevo hogar lo que no contaba es que iba a estar muy solo, la soledad pudría su alma haciéndola cada vez mas una despótica dictadora en vez de la bondadosa protectora que esperaban, los sabios tratando de arreglarlo mandaron un niño varón para que fuera el hijo de la mujer, ella no lo considero como su igual y lo mando al mundo humano con la esperanza de que sufriera por la eternidad.

Paso lo inevitable la reina del inframundo cambio su nombre mortal al de Sartana que según ella significaba reina y para completar la idea de apellido se puso "de los Muertos".

Querría ser otra persona así que paso días sin comer hasta que la piel estaba pegada a los huesos después pidió a todos sus lacayos que la dejaran sola, se escucharon alaridos de dolor provenientes de esa habitación del castillo después salio en los puros huesos, algunos dicen que se arranco la piel ella misma otros dicen que se la quemo y otros tantos rumores que se inventaron sobre esa noche; descubrió que tenia poderes como control sobre las almas, la creación de esqueletos a su voluntad entre otro, pidió que trajeran a las almas mas puras de todo el reino le trajeron a dos bebes recién nacidos que no pudieron respirar y murieron los puso en el suelo empezó a decir unas inentendibles para ellas hizo un guitarra completamente de oro todos sus sirvientes quedaron atónitos de lo que acaba de a ser, la admiro con gran felicidad la tomo entre sus manos y toco sus cuerdas y vio como salía un rayo por cada cuerda que tocaba en su cara apareció una sonrisa que cubría toda su cara, aprendió a usar la guitarra par magnificar sus poderes, una nueva gobernante había nacido y era lo peor que le pudo pasar.

Una noche los sabios irrumpieron en el castillo de Sartana los guardias trataron de contenerlos pero eran demasiado fuertes para ellos al fin llegaron a la habitación principal después de una gran batalla los sabios lograron lo que en un momento les pareció imposible la tomaron prisionera y la condenaron a vivir en el lugar que mas odiaba el mundo humano desde ahí vigilaría el inframundo, podría volver pero no quedarse largas estancias o si no seria la borrada de la existencia por la eternidad.

Sartana deambulo años buscando un lugar en donde quedarse y por una extraña coincidencia encontró al humano que se supone que iba ser su hijo pero no sufriendo como ella esperaba sido en un calido hogar con familia y un bebe en sus brazos entro a la casa decidida a matar, se postro sobre su hijo dejo al niño el la cuna para tratar de protegerlo.

-Pagaras por tu insolencia- dijo la figura esquelética a quien todos miraban perplejos.

Su hijo tomo lo primero que encontró para pegarle a ese demonio en una intento vano pero Sartana fue mas rápida y lo dejo inconciente en el suelo después fue por la dama se le abalanzo y le arranco el corazón en un solo movimiento, cuando iba por el pequeño infante que reposaba en su cuna sintió una energía malévola aun mas grande que la de ella proveniente del niño se alejo de la cuna tomo a su hijo que estaba tirado en el suelo y desapareció en las sombras.

Después de unas horas llego la policía citada por la llamada histérica de la vecina reviso todo minuciosamente y encontró al infante llorando.

-Aquí la patrulla 64589 reportando un asesinato con un sobreviviente un bebe como de 1 o 2 años, esperando instrucciones- dijo uno de los policías por su radio.

-Si aquí central…llévenlo al orfanato de la calle 10… ahí nos informan que hay vacantes- se escucho decir a una voz distorsionada que emanaba del aparato.

-Enterado vamos para ya- dijo el policía siguiendo las ordenes.

-El orfanato de la calle 10 compadezco a este niño- dijo la pareja del policía.

-Si pero es en el único que hay plaza así que no hay de otra- dijo el policía tomando al niño ambos subieron a la patrulla y se dirigieron a la calle 10 dejaron el niño en la puerta tocaron el timbre y se fueron el encargado lo recogió y se metio.

Aquí es en donde comienza nuestra historia.

**Si ya se que algunos no concordaran con mi versión y querrán cambiarla pero para eso están los reviews, pero para mi así fue como paso espero no separarme mucho de la idea principal.**

**Bueno nos veemos. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hasta ahorra va todo bien no he recibido amenazas por los reviews y al parecer todos lo aprueban, ahora escribiré en primera persona desde la perspectiva de Django para profundizar la narración, es uno de los consejos de mi ****asesor.**

**Django y todos los personajes son propiedad de Jorge Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua.**

Capitulo 2: Los años no tan maravillosos.

He pasado aquí mas de 12 años y aun no me acostumbro a nada, no soporto la comida, las estupidas reglas que tenemos que seguir, los uniformes y que nuestra única esperanza sea que salgamos por esa puerta con una nueva familia y ser felices para siempre; yo no creo en eso yo solo quiero salir de aquí de cualquier manera, se que todos piensan que estoy loco pero yo se que la muerte se la llevo a mi familia no se porque solo se que cuando salga de aquí iré por ella y la haré pagar por todo lo que por su culpa pase.

-Irving deja de fantasear y ponte a ser tu trabajo ese polvo no recogerá solo- gritaba El Director del orfanato, era un hombre ya canoso, nadie sabia su nombre el nos ordena que le digamos Director, su único propósito en la vida era hacer la mi una pesadilla.

-Irving responde por dios santo- grito Director, como odiaba que me llamara así se que es mi nombre, pero era tan bofo que no podía relacionarlo conmigo.

-Si Director- dije continuando con mi labor.

-Ahora sobre que estas soñando, de nuevo en como salir de aquí- decía Miriam que limpiaba ventanas la única niña que me hablaba.

-No me puedes culpar por ser un soñador-dije acercándome mas a Miriam

-Si pero en una de esas Director no te va aguantar y te va echar- dijo preocupada

-Perfecto así me iría de aquí- dije con una sonrisa cínica.

-Hay si y yo me quedo solita- dijo en tono de sarcasmo

-A caso no podrías vivir sin mí- le pregunte mirándola a los ojos.

-Este…bueno…mejor termina tus tareas para que podamos comer- dijo un poco sonrojada evitando el contacto visual.

-Esta bien, como quieras- le dije alejándome de ella, termine todas de barrer todo el pasillo, puse la escoba en el armario debajo de las escaleras y me dirigí hacia el comedor podía oler el asqueroso hedor de lo que preparaba la cocinera, entre a la fila tome el plato habitual de avena y me senté junto a Miriam.

-Soy yo o cada vez la avena esta peor- dije tratando de hacer una conversación.

-No cada vez esta peor- dijo Miriam que estaba mas tranquila.

-Es hora de dormir- grito Director y resonó en todo el comedor

-Que, ni siquiera me dejaron acabar mi cena- dije molesto preparándome para discutir con Director.

-De verdad quieres acabarte eso- dijo Miriam agarrándome del brazo y señalando el plato de avena.

-Buen punto- dije reflexionando lo que iba a hacer, seria pelear por nada.

Dejamos los platos en la mesa, subimos las escaleras y fuimos hasta nuestros respectivos cuartos entre mi compañero ya estaba ahí era un niño muy tímido casi todo el tiempo se la pasaba en nuestro cuarto después de varios intentos sin éxito de hablar había decidido ni hablarle.

-Hey mañana es día de visitas- dijo Miriam quien estaba en el otro cuarto y se podía oír su voz por lo delgado de la pared.

-Y eso que- dije desinteresado en su plática.

-Que mañana puede ser nuestra oportunidad de salir de aquí- dijo muy emocionada.

-Hasta crees llevamos años aquí, es más fácil que nos quedemos aquí envejezcamos y seamos Los nuevos directores- dije sin pensar mucho.

-Hay que pesimista eres, por eso nunca te van adoptar- dijo enojada en un cambio sorprendente.

-No soy pesimista, soy realista- le conteste

-Nos vemos mañana- dijo terminando con la conversación.

-Como quieras- le dije, aunque nos peleáramos Miriam y yo sabíamos que era de juego y que nunca pasaba a mayores por eso, ella era mi mejor amiga y la única razón por la que mi vida no era un completo desastre.

Cerré los ojos por unos minutos y cuando los abrí ya era de mañana era el tan esperado día de visitas, un montón de extraños de incompetentes que no pueden hacer sus propios hijos y recurren aquí como ultima opción. Me levante lo sacudí un poco para quitarle el polvo, impregnado por barrer, baje las escaleras con suma flojera y note que ya habían llegado lo único que así ese día era ponerme en una esquina mirando al infinito ignorando a las familias que venían hacia mi, hoy no iba ser distinto tome mi banco habitual y me senté a esperar el final del día, algunas veces Miriam venia hacía mi para decirme que tal le iba en sus entrevistas; faltaban pocas horas para que terminara las visitas el día se oscureció rotundamente después entro una vieja cubierta de la cabeza a los pies miro para todos lados buscando algo me miro con unos ojos rojos como la sangre me dio escalofrió que recorrió todo mi cuerpo después salio a toda prisa por la puerta, después me vino la idea mas grande del escape; nos llamaron a todos a cenar, me mantuve pensativo toda la cena.

-Porque tan callado, ni siquiera haz tocado tu comida- dijo Miriam que ni había notado que estaba aquí.

-Miriam tengo el plan perfecto- le dije entusiasmado

-Cada vez que tienes un plan de esos terminamos un mes castigados y aun no completamos los últimos dos- me decía dudando del mis planes.

-Si ya se que los últimos no fueron buenos pero te juro que este si dará resultado, lo puedo sentir-dije tratando de convencerla, si iba a salir de aquí lo único que quería llevarme era a ella.

-Haber dime tu gran plan- dijo en tono sarcástico

-El próximo viernes salimos por la puerta y nadie se dará cuenta- dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Estas loco- dijo saliendo de la mesa.

-Es un gran plan, te juro que sino funciona dejare de planear y me conformare a la adopción, es un trato- decía mientras trataba de alcanzarla.

-Esta bien, pero será el ultimo- dijo y me estiro la mano que yo estreche con gusto.

Fue lo último del día después de eso nos fuimos a nuestros cuartos y dormimos esperando el próximo viernes.

**Ahí esta, sigan dejando reviews son buenas las ideas que dan y tratare de concentrarme en esta historia para tener ideas frescas, pero por si las dudas dormiré con la luz prendida, por si acaso.**

**Nos veemos. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hasta ahora voy bien seguiré hasta que se me acabe la inspiración gracias por las visitas y los ****review.**

**Django y todos los personajes son propiedad de Jorge Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua.**

Capitulo 3: The Grave Escape

La semana paso demasiado lento parecía que el viernes nunca iba a llegar, pero después de un tormento inevitable por fin llego; estábamos en las escaleras esperando la oportunidad de escapar, mientras Miriam repetía sin cesar ya, ya, ya, ya en mí oído dejando un irritable zumbido.

-Hay que esperar la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo- le dije tratando de no desesperarme.

-Que se me hace que no hay ninguna "oportunidad perfecta y nada mas te estas haciendo guaje-dijo Miriam soltando una risa burlona, enseguida se escucho como frenaba un auto y depuse colisionaba con otro todos salimos para ver el insólito accidente mientras Director trataba de meternos de nuevo al orfanato, nosotros también salimos siguiendo a la multitud y cuando note la condición de Director agarre a Miriam por el brazo y corrimos fuera de la vista.

-Que demonios haces- me dijo enojada.

-Miriam ya estamos afuera, te dije que esta iba a ser- dije con gran regocijo

-Pero yo no quiero salir de esta manera yo quiero tener mi familia- dijo soltándose de mi mano y corriendo hacia el orfanato, todo paso tan rápido que no se que paso, trate de alcanzarla pero un auto salio de la nada me tire a la acera para esquivarlo trate de avisarle de el coche ella solo volteo y el auto la golpeo sin piedad, me entro el pánico quería saber como estaba pero si regresaba iba me meterían de nuevo al orfanato y esta vez sería mas difícil escapar así que corrí a la dirección contraria abandonando a la única amiga que tuve alguna vez y todo era mi culpa.

Corrí hasta que las piernas ya no pudieron cuando vi a mi alrededor me encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad era de noche y se encontraba una silueta que ya había visto.

-Tú eres la vieja que fue al orfanato el otro viernes- dije al reconocerla.

-Soy mucho más que eso, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mí, si no de ti; que es lo que pasó allá atrás- dijo muy humildemente.

-Mate a mi mejor amiga- dije soltando unas lagrimas.

-¿La amabas?- pregunto con gran decisión

-Si-dije casi murmurando después de pensarlo.

-¿Quieres que vuelva?- dijo sonriéndome.

-Puedes hacer que vuelva- dije animado al ver la posibilidad de que mi amor regresara.

-Si, te sorprendería las cosas que puedo hacer, pero bajo una condición- usando el mismo tono de humildad.

-Haré lo que quieras pero solo haz que vuelva- dije desesperado.

-Esta bien, esta en el Hospital principal en el cuarto 42 de urgencias, apresúrate antes de que la otra parte del trato se cumpla- me dijo y no comprendí la ultima parte solo me corrí para llegar al Hospital, le pregunte a la recepcionista en donde esta urgencias me indico la dirección y la seguí sin mirar atrás ya no importara que me viera Director lo único que quería era saber si Miriam estaba bien; abrí la puerta de una patada y ahí estaba acaba de despertar de seguro por el ruido del golpe.

-Aléjate de mi monstruo- dijo con pánico.

-Miriam soy yo, Irving- dije tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Que te paso- dijo con gran sorpresa.

-De que hablas- decía mientras voltee hacia la ventana y pude ver mi reflejo pero ya no era mi rostro de pequeño infante sino era el de un esqueleto.

-Esto no importa, por favor ven conmigo para que podamos vivir juntos-

-Sabes si me hubieses dicho eso ayer otro día hubiese aceptado, pero ahora no puedo vivir con un monstruo- dijo sin mirarme.

En ese momento tome una decisión muy dura pero algo dentro de mí me dijo que estaba bien.

-Si no vas a ser mía, no vas a ser de nadie- le dije mientras me acercaba a ella, la tome por el cuello con mis manos huesudas y la ahorque hasta que no respiro, puse el cuerpo en su cama le di un beso en la frente.

-Nunca sabrás lo que hice por ti- dije mientras salía por la ventana tratando de suicidarme, choque contra el duro pavimento pero no paso nada solo se creo un cráter en donde caí después apareció la vieja.

-Eso no va funcionar si quieres matarte- dijo la vieja con tranquilidad

-Que fue lo que me hiciste, soy un monstruo para los ojos de mi amada-dije furioso.

-Y tu la mataste, quien es mas malo, ahora ven tengo mucho que explicarte antes de que empieces con tu función, o a caso quieres volver a tu antiguo hogar- decía mientras empezó a caminar.

-No, te sigo- dije pensando que era la única opción.

-Lo primero tenemos que ponerte otro nombre tu nombre mortal ya no te servirá de nada, que te parece Django- dijo la vieja pensando un poco

-Que significa- pregunte intrigado de aquella palabra.

-Aquí nada pero de donde yo vengo significa Príncipe- dijo la vieja

-Y de donde vienes- dije todo lo que salía de su boca me dejaba intrigado.

-Del inframundo- dijo con tranquilidad.

-Entonces tú eres la muerte- dije con miedo y odio.

-Si, pero en realidad me dicen Sartana -dijo mientas se descubría la cara era la misma que la mía solo que con esos ojos rojos.

-Tú fuiste la que llevaste a mi familia- dije recordando el único momento de mi infancia

-Te refieres a mi hijo y a mi suegra- dijo recordando.

-Eso te hace mi abuela- dije confundido, todo mi mundo se estaba desmoronando en unos instantes.

-Que le pasó en verdad a mi familia- dije con dificultad fue lo único que se ocurrió.

-Un terrible hombre de apellido Rivera vino a su casa y los mato a todos yo solo hice mi trabajo de recoger las almas- dijo con una sonrisa traicionera.

-Entonces mi venganza debe ser en contra de los Rivera, no en contra de ti- dije plantándome un nuevo objetivo empecé a caminar.

-A donde vas- pregunto Sartana

-a obtener poder cuando regrese planearemos la venganza en contra de los Riveras-

-Espera-me lanzo una guitarra negra-Eso te va ayudar con tu objetivo Django, solo tócala cuando estés en problemas- dijo Sartana sonriendo.

-Gracias- dije tratando de no sonar descortés y seguí con mi camino.

**Tal vez me sobre pase y si buscan bien sabrán de donde saque la idea para este fic.**

**Nos leemos **


	4. Chapter 4

**Otro capitulo no saben lo que pase para escribirlo, pero en fin lo que importa es el**** Fic**** así que sin mas demora aquí esta.**

**Django y todos los personajes son propiedad de Jorge Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua.**

Capitulo 4: Larga Travesía

Así fue como comenzó el largo viaje en busca de poder para poder vengarme de la Familia Rivera, los siguientes años de mi vida lo único que hice fue caminar y matar a cualquier criatura, por insignificante que fuera pero si se interponía en mi camino su destino era morir, no sentía el viento el viento sobre mi cara, las piedras que se me metían en los zapatos o el cansancio provocado por la caminata sin descanso podía verlo pero no sentirlo era como si toda mi vida fuera un sueño del que nunca despertaría todo era increíble esta forma tenia muchas ventajas no tenia ningún impedimento humano que estorbara con mi tarea aunque a veces me tenia nostalgia pero enseguida una voz decía "esas cosas solo te harán débil no las necesitas" esa era la misma voz que me inspiraba para continuar esa voz era mi sed de venganza.

Mis zapatos, mi ropa todo estaba sucio y desgastado en las batallas le caí polvo y sangre sobre mi ropa lo que les dio una tonalidad roja y negra, mis zapatos le paso lo inevitable después de una batalla los perdí y tuve que seguir descalzo pero aun así no paraba cruce por desiertos, selvas, pueblos, ciudades y en ninguna hubo nadie que se enfrentara a mi todos se sometían a mi voluntad y los que no tenían un destino peor, mate a hombre, niños, héroes, villanos y animales todos hacían crecer mi poder después de una buena matanza tocaba la guitarra para celebrar mi gran éxito después de entrar a una gran metrópoli toque mi guitarra pero en vez del sonido suave salio un rayo color rojo que desapareció lo que toco esto facilito mucho mi labor.

La única vez que pare fue cuando estaba enfrente del mar, ahí fue cuando descubrí que mi condición era inhumana, seguí caminando hundiéndome en las profundidades del mar vi toda clase de criaturas y solo las que representaban amenaza las mate, por fin llegue a tierra otra vez pero no era la misma había grandes ciudades con castillos inmensos y hechos de materiales que parecían encantados todo eso me provoco tanto odio que lo único que hice fue tomar mi guitarra y destruir todo lo que viera, pero aquí no eran tan sumisos como en los otros pueblos hombre con vestimentas brillantes venían en contra de mi aunque no fueron rivales para mi poder abandone la batalla en señal respeto hacia mis contrincantes.

Seguí con mi camino y me encontré con los climas mas extraños que jamás haya visto primero desiertos interminables con poca vegetación he animales fantásticos todos por aquí eran poderosos tenían poderes, que no eran como los míos, pero tampoco eran humanos ordinarios a ellos no lo mate a todos pero si a la mayoría eran humanos tan interesantes que no quería que desaparecieran, después continué y encontré a los mas débiles de todo el mundo hasta me consideraban un dios mataban animales en mi honor ahí me dieron unas botas de negras que acepte decidí que ninguno valía la pena, después de muchas buenas acciones por parte mía la siguiente civilización la destruiría sin piedad aunque no fue fácil ya que con una lluvia constante de una cosa blanca casi no podía ver a distancia y tenia que enfrentarlos cara a cara eran adversarios tenaces aunque estaban heridos de muerte las ultimas energías de su vida la utilizaban para cansarme, debo admitir que fue una batalla en la que casi pierdo pero decidí que no podía continuar por mas orgulloso que fuera tenia que retirarme de esa batalla.

Huí a otro pueblo pero este no lo pude atacar por las condiciones en que me encontraba en vez de eso me quede descansando lo mas que pude, un anciano se me acerco y empezó a hablar en un lenguaje que apenas si podía entender.

Decía que me encontraba en muy mal estado y que me quería llevar a su casa trate de evitarlo pero mi condición era peor de lo que pensé y en un movimiento de mi parte use toda la fuerza que tenia y no aguante mas, desperté en una choza muy pequeña el viejo se me acerco y dijo que no me esforzara lo que tenia quehacer era descansar, me dio un plato con algún brebaje le dije que yo no lo necesitaba pero el insistía en que lo tomara, tome un sorbo para probarle mi punto pero para mi sorpresa pude sentir el calor y los distintos sabores que tenia, era como un milagro volver a sentir le pregunte que era y el me dijo que era comida para los ancestros, al principio no entendía ninguna de sus explicaciones así que me quede un tiempo para entender, resulta que el era como un tipo de guía para todos su labor era ayudar a los que estaban perdidos, decía que para encontrar las respuestas a un problema no se tiene que buscar en si mismo sino en todos los demás así se encontraría la solución, que para vencer hay que conocer, torturar y por ultimo atacar; aunque no aprobaba las confrontaciones físicas el conocía múltiples formas de eliminar a un adversario, me enseño una técnica llamada Chumo long utilizada por sus ancestros en contra de los peores enemigos, me fui de ahí a agradeciendo todos los conocimientos que me había dado cuando iba a retomar me dijo que si la venganza era mi camino, debía ser cuidadoso ya que las señales no son muy clara y provocan confusión .

No lo entendí mucho pero le agradecí, antes de volver a mi origen para por fin encontrar la venganza tenia que recuperar mi honor en una batalla en aquel lugar gélido, al llegar me reconocieron al instante mandaron un batallón en contra de mi toque mi guitarra destruyéndolos en seguida aunque no había matado a nadie en mucho tiempo sentía que mis poderes habían aumentado avance sin ningún problema hacia el castillo mas grande avance por los pasillos matando a todos los lacayos que encontraba, al fin llegue al salón principal mate a todos los guardias y me acerque al trono y mate con mis propias manos al rey, pensé que después de haber logrado mi objetivo estaría demasiado feliz que la alegría no cabria en mi pero no, de hecho sentía todo lo contrario, enseguida me dije esta es una victoria efímera cuando cumplas tu real objetivo estarás en paz.

Continué con mi viaje y de nuevo me encontré con el mar pero ahora sabia que hacer mi travesía submarina fue mas corta que la otra, llegue a tierra y enseguida busque a Sartana me dijeron que se encontraba en un al sur del país camine unos días mas y cuando por fin llegue era una ciudad sin mucho valor trate te pasar desapercibido solo pregunten donde estaba su guarida fui mas rápido se sorprendió de verme.

-No te esperaba tan pronto, pero a que estas aquí tienes algún plan para destruir a los Riveras- dijo Sartana guardando unos papeles.

-Tranquila abuela, pero ya que lo preguntas, si tengo el plan perfecto pero antes de ejecutarlo me gustaría vigilar un poco más a los Riveras para saber si funcionara- le dije tratando de ponerme cómodo.

-Como tu quieras, espera te tengo un regalo- dijo dándome un sombrero negro un poco gastado y continuando con sus cosas.

-Gracias- dije examinándolo bien.

**Sin comentarios****, si no les gusta me disculpan.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo no quería escribir esta parte pero si no la escribía no iba tener sentido la historia así que. **

**Django y todos los personajes son propiedad de Jorge Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua.**

Capitulo 5: Venganza.

Los observaba de día y noche, la única amenaza posible para mi plan era el mas nuevo de Los Riveras su forma de pensar era tan impredecible que además de ser una amenaza podría ser una gran ayuda para completar el plan, era algo imposible que bajo la tutela de esos dos el niño tuviese esa mentalidad debía de haber otro factor que le hubiese dado esa actitud tomando en cuenta esta factor esta batalla era de vida o muerte, no importara lo que pasara tenia que ganar o sino no tenia porque seguir vivo.

-Esta todo listo- dijo mi abuela que acababa de entrar a la habitación.

-Si, comienza con el plan- dije sin voltear a verla.

-Excelente- dijo mi abuela sonriéndome después salió del cuarto.

Lo primero que teníamos que hacer es reunir a todos los villanos y a los Riveras, el lugar perfecto para eso era el viejo coliseo todos estaban presentes me escondí debajo de la tierra solo esperaba la señal de mi abuela para salir, se escuchaba el golpeteo de los caballos del carruaje se bajo empezó a caminar y después ya no pude escuchar sus pasos solo sus palabras y cuando por fin paro, di un salto desde debajo de la tierra provocando admiración entre los espectadores, empecé a decir todo lo que tenia que hacer tratando de sonar lo mas convincente, mi abuela me detuvo en mi dialogo como se había planeado sabia que esta parte del plan habían dado resultado cuando vi la cara del nuevo Rivera.

Espere a que todos se fueran y fue con mi abuela.

-Crees que haya funcionado- pregunto mi abuela cuando llegue.

-Si, pero tenemos que hacer un cambio- le dije con una sonrisa.

-A que te refieres- dijo mi abuela intrigada.

-Creo que puedo hacer que el tigre se nos una- dije presentando mi idea.

-Estas Seguro, ese niño es un héroe hecho y derecho además es parte de los que mataron a tu familia- dijo sorprendida de lo que acababa de decir.

-Si, no importa lo que hizo el tiene una oportunidad- le dije con seguridad.

-Pero esto no afectara la otra parte verdad- dijo con una cara de inconformidad

-No todos morirán al final- dije con el mismo tono.

-Django, antes de que todo empiece quiero decirte que la guitarra lo es todo si se destruye, desaparecerás no importa cuanto daño te hagan seguirás vivo mientras la guitarra este bien- dijo mi abuelas después de eso se fue.

Llegamos al volcán en donde los secuaces de mi abuela ya lo habían preparado todo subí todo el volcán hasta que encontré un lugar en donde podía verlo todos, los villanos entraban al volcán como moscas persiguiendo la miel ni siquiera tenían idea de lo que esperaban, pude ver que el tigre se había metido en problemas con otros villanos sabia que era hora de actuar tenía que salvar a ese pobre diablo salte y ataque con mi guitarra solo para advertir, combatí a su espalda con espalda casi sin moverme le hable para que se sintiera confiado, lanzo su garra hasta la cima del volcán tomo a una chica peliazul que lo acompañaba, me agradeció mi ayuda y yo hice lo mismo, me extendió la mano para presentarse pero yo ya sabia todo eso y yo hice lo mismo, la chica peliazul pregunto porque estaba aquí no debía levantar sospechas así que le dije que solo quería enseñarle a mi abuela mi poder , salte adentro del cráter para entrar en el torneo y el me siguió ciegamente caímos en una plataforma y esperamos el momento indicado para salir mi abuela lanzo un rayo en donde nosotros estábamos exagerando con su actuación al verlo los otros Riveras querían sacarlo lo cual representaría una falla en mi plan mi abuela lo arreglo de inmediato, el primero en pelar fue el Tigre no era una batalla muy justa pero era la prueba perfecta para saber si valía la pena recibió un golpe del mal verde que lo aplasto del cual sobrevivió con la velocidad del rayo los golpes que daba no causaban ningún daño la batalla no estaba a su favor.

-Tigre Mal verde tiene una carie en uno de sus dientes- dije aconsejando al Tigre ya que si no moriría, actuó rápido de lo que pensé y lanzo una garra a la carie provocando la perdida del equilibrio haciendo caer a los otros contrincantes.

Gano la batalla en contra de todas las probabilidades, después de eso todo resulto como esta planeado todos los villanos perdían uno por uno al final solo quedamos yo y los Riveras, lo aleje de sus familiares para empezar la otra parte del plan.

-Escúchalos no les interesa lo que pienses, estas aquí por ellos o por ti- dije señalando a su familia que peleaba por su apoyo logrando mi objetivo, solo me quede viendo el espectáculo, El Tigre luchaba contra su familia sin piedad trate de ayudarlo pero no fue de gran ayuda el mas viejo me lanzo lejos de todo aproveche para ir con mi abuela.

-Ves te dije que preferiría el poder por encima de su familia- dije a mi abuela que El tigre pudo escuchar.

-Sin duda lo merece, El Tigre únete a nosotros contigo y Django a mi lado dominaremos el mundo, tu plan resulto a la perfección- dijo mi abuela mientras todos miraban estupefactos.

-Tu plan- dijo El Tigre que seguía incrédulo.

-Si hice este torneo para reunir a todos los enemigos de mi abuela y destruirlos- dije mientras la lava comenzaba a descender.

-Puedes unirte a nosotros y dominar al mundo o quedarte con ellos y… tú sabes- dije estirando mi mano, todo estaba completo nada mas El Tigre tenía que aceptar mi propuesta y después traicionaríamos a mi abuela y después yo lo traicionaría y me quedaría con toda la tierra para mí.

-Django es un honor- dijo El Tigre tomando mi mano.

-Te unirás a nosotros- dije un poco desconfiado.

-No que estires tu mano como un idiota- dijo mientras me lanzaba en contra de mi abuela, mi abuela me volvió a lanzar en contra del Tigre mientras ella colgaba de una plataforma trate de dar un golpe certero pero me esquivo y fui directo a la lava, sabía que no me haría nada y tan pronto como pude salí.

-El Tigre me la pagaras- dije con toda la ira que tenía, atacaba no solo con mis puños también con la lava que tenia en mis manos, me atrapo con una de sus garras y trato de hacer que terminara.

-Terminare esto acabando contigo- dije incendiando su garra que tuvo que cortarse para que el fuego no continuara, aproveche ese momentote pausa para atacarlo pero su velocidad me sorprendió otra vez y mi ataque fue en contra de mi abuela que provoco su destrucción, todo se había acabado ya no podía continuar no estaba en mis mejores condiciones lo único que se me ocurrió para escapar era matarme, escuchaba las burlas del Tigre que pensaba que en pocos momentos iba a desaparecer por la destrucción de Sartana.

-Recuerda que yo tengo mi propia guitarra- dije tomando mi guitarra sabiendo lo que iba a pasar solo cerré los ojos escuche una explosión y después me encontraba un desierto.

**Sino concuerdan para eso están ****los Reviews, si ya a que se parece por eso no lo quería hacer.**

**Nos veemos. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ahora se que hice mal en conformarme con un trabajo que no es de mi nivel o mi capacidad, así que primero pido una disculpa por ****el capitulo anterior, Traicione lo que soy, a mis seguidores y a todo la comunidad de FanFiction eso me perseguirá por el resto de mis días.**

**Django y todos los personajes son propiedad de Jorge Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua.**

Capitulo 6: La verdad.

Ahí estaba acostado en la arena del desierto sin importarme nada todo estaba perdido estaba muerto y por culpa de ese maldito mocoso Rivera, no esperaba nada después de tantos años por fin tomaba un descanso de todo ya no mas matanzas ya no mas venganza solo descanso, podía escuchar los extravagantes sonidos que habían en ese desierto pero hubo que puse especial atención.

-Irving, Irving eres tu- escuche decir a una voz que apenas reconocía, me hablara a mi ya hacia tiempo que nadie me llamaba así, voltee por pura curiosidad y vi un esqueleto que se acercaba a mi.

-Irving si eres tú- dijo la calavera que corrió en dirección, me levante rápido y deprisa.

-Quien eres- le pregunte a la calavera que aun no sabía quien era.

-No me recuerdas, soy Miriam- dijo la calavera y reconocí todos los rasgos.

-Lamento haberte matado, dos veces, pero no se que me paso solo tenia ira- dije recordando lo que le había hecho.

-Debo admitir que también fue un poco mi culpa, no sabia que hacer todo paso tan rápido primero estábamos fuera del orfanato en un momento estaba en el hospital y después apareciste tu con esa apariencia, creo que me entro el pánico y no reflexione lo que decías, pero ahora podemos estar juntos solo si tu quieres- dijo Miriam.

-Miriam después de todos estos años lejos de ti me di cuenta de algo…que mi vida esta vacía si no te tengo a ti, me encantaría vivir contigo- dije con toda la seguridad, en ese momento empecé a sentir de nuevo, pero no era lo único que había cambiado me sentía renovado, Miriam tomo mi mano y me llevo a una pequeña aldea habitada solamente por esqueletos.

-Aquí es en donde vivo tal vez no es mucho pero es mejor que el orfanato- dijo Miriam un poco apenada del pueblo.

-En donde sea que estés tu yo soy feliz- le dije robándole un beso, el resto del día pasamos juntos ayudando a todos, nunca había notado ese rasgo de Miriam que trataba de ayudar a todos, en poco tiempo se hizo de noche.

-Irving creo que es momento de que nos metamos a la casa- dijo Miriam viendo que ya había oscurecido.

-Pero porque la noche es maravillosa como para desperdiciarla- le conteste un poco tarde ya que aun no me acostumbraba a que me llamara así.

-No lo que pase es que es esta tierra La Reina impuso toque de queda y si alguien no lo sigue vienen sus…Ciervos- poniéndose muy nerviosa con cada palabra que decía.

-Ni que fueran tan terribles como dices- dije no tomando en serio las advertencias de Miriam enseguida sentí como llegaban varias personas atrás de mi.

-Que tenemos aquí unos desertores- dijo uno de los hombres que acababan de llegar.

-No Señor ya nos íbamos no había necesidad de molestarse- dijo Miriam tratando de moverme para entrar en la casa.

-A mi nadie me va a obligar a nada- dije volteando para ver a los Ciervos y me parecía que ya los había visto antes.

-Tú, La Reina te ha estado buscando- dijo uno de Ciervos al verme la cara, todos se fueron en contra mía amarrando me con cuerdas por todos lados.

-Irving- dijo Miriam preocupada por mi estado.

-No te preocupes por mi volveré mas tarde- dije tratando de calmarla, uno de los Ciervos chasqueo los dedos y enseguida apareció un carruaje impulsado por cinco bestias cuadrúpedas me lanzaron a un baúl que estaba en la parte y de ahí no pude ver nada de lo que pasaba.

-Ya llegamos- dijo un Ciervo tirándome del baúl como si fuera yo simple basura a un cuarto que estaba muy decorado para ser el de un prisionero, me asome por la puerta con cuidado de que no me viera uno de los Ciervos que me trajo aquí pero para mi sorpresa no había nadie en el pasillo, salí del cuarto busque una forma de cómo salir de ahí, encontré unas escaleras empecé al bajar parecían eternas y en mi letargo mental pise mal un escalón provocando mi caída por mas de veinte pisos lo único malo de eso fue que como podía sentir de nuevo llego un dolor no insoportable pero era una de las cosas que no volvería a hacer mire alrededor y me encontraba en una especie de calabozo había muchas celdas pero casi ninguna estaba ocupada.

-Alguien ayúdeme, tengo que salir de aquí para saber como esta mi hijo- escuche decir a una voz lejana, por alguna razón fui hacia allá para socorrer a ese grito de ayudar.

-No se preocupe pronto saldrá de aquí- dije tratando de romper el candado de la celda que aprisionaba al la calavera.

-Hijo- dijo la calavera cuando vio mi cara.

-Que- dije pensando que el estar en la celda pudo afectar su razón.

-Tu eres mi hijo podría reconocerte en donde sea y como sea- insistía la calavera lo que me hacia dudar si era lo mejor ayudarla.

-Pero eso es imposible- dije tratando de alejarme de la calavera posiblemente loca.

-Hijo mírame- dijo la calavera sosteniendo me con sus dos manos y al ver su mirada lo sentía ese calor maternal que nunca pude sentir recordé todos los pequeños momentos en que me miro así.

-Pero quien te hizo esto, fueron los Rivera- le pregunte a mi madre.

-Yo no conozco a nadie llamado así el único responsable de esto es alguien que se hace llamar Sartana de los Muertos La Reina de esta tierra- dijo extrañada de mi respuesta, en ese momento todo tomo sentido, Sartana solo me había utilizado para cumplir sus sucios propósitos y para que no me negara destruyo mi vida para que mi única opción fuera unirme a ella.

-No te preocupes buscare la llave y nos iremos de aquí- le dije a mi madre tratando de animarla, volví a subir las escaleras buscando el cuarto de Sartana que seria en donde estaría la llave para liberar a un prisionero tan importante como lo era mi madre, como corría sin sentido fue cuando vi a Sartana recorriendo los pasillos trate de detenerme para que no me viera pero no pude por la poca tracción de mis zapatos choque contra ella como una paloma al cristal mas limpio.

-Django te he buscado por todo lados tenemos que irnos de aquí no nos queda mucho tiempo- dijo Sartana me tomo de la mano y antes de que pudiera hacer algo ya estábamos de nuevo en la Ciudad Milagro.

-Regrésame, regrésame en este mismo momento tengo que ir y sacar a mi madre de esa celda y regresar con Miriam par decirle que estoy bien- dije soltando algunas lagrimas.

-Ya lo sabes- dijo Sartana dándole poca importancia.

-Como demonios no lo voy a saber por ti mi vida es una porquería y casi condeno a una gente inocente por tus crímenes- dije furioso recordando lo que casi les hago a los Rivera.

-No me vengas que eres misericordioso y bueno porque hace unos días eras la persona más sanguinaria de la tierra- dijo Sartana enojada por lo que yo estaba insinuando.

-Si pero todo por tu maldita culpa- dije.

-Django el mal no se crea uno nace con el no importa cuanto lo niegues tu estabas destinado a ser lo que eres no importa cuanto la cambie- dijo Sartana.

-Eso no importa lo único que quiero es regresar con ellos, sea quien sea prefiero estar con ellos que contigo- dije tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Eso no se va poder hacer- dijo Sartana un poco más calmada peor aun más alterada.

-PORQUE NO- le grite

-Porque ahora tú eres uno "de los muertos" y nosotros no podemos permanecer mucho tiempo ahí, porque estamos desterrados- dijo Sartana quien ya no le importaba como le hablara.

-Por quien- preguntando tratando de calmarme.

-Los Antiguos Sabios- dijo Sartana

-Si ellos son lo que se interponen entre yo y lo que quiero entonces- dije comenzando a alejarme de Sartana.

-Ya se que quieres hacer y no funcionara- dijo Sartana tratando de detenerme.

-Entonces moriré en el intento- dije sonando irónicamente.

**Espero que esto compense el fiasco del capitulo anterior y sino me esforzare hasta compensarlo**** (espero que no se acabe la historia antes de hacerlo). Nos veemos luego. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: ****Un cambio hacia lo mismo**.

Volvía a hacer algo que no me gustaba pero era la única forma de llegar a el sabría que el sabia en donde estaban esos Sabios y como llegar, ese anciano loco de esa tierra lejana era mucho mas que eso, tarde poco en llegar ya que no me pasaba matando a la gente que veía en algunos lugares aun me recordaban así que tuve que escapar, sabia que era inútil tratar de convencerlos de que había cambiado, a la semana ya estaba de nuevo en ese país fui a la cabaña uno de los lugares en los que me sentía a gusto y relajado, ahí estaba meditando como siempre, trate de hablar pero el ya sabía que estaba aquí.

-Te diría que me sorprende tu visita, pero eso no seria cierto, dime a que vienes- dijo levantándose de su pose de meditación en un solo movimiento

-Necesito ayuda para mi misión- dije en tono casi de demanda.

-Si lo que necesitas solo pídemelo- dijo con su ya acostumbrado tono de paciencia y serenidad.

-Que sabes sobre Los Sabios- dije un poco mas cordial, al escuchar esto el viejo se altero de una manera impredecible.

-Quien te dijo sobre ellos-dijo tratando de retomar la calma.

-Los Sabios son lo único que se interponen entre mi vida feliz y yo y voy a hacer lo necesario para lograrlo- dije insistiendo una respuesta por parte de el viejo.

-En primera no vuelvas a decir su nombre, segundo no querrás encontrarte con ellos- dijo molesto y asustado a la vez aun sin poder recuperar su calma.

-Recuerda que no soy alguien normal, puedo contra ellos y más- dije tratando de recalcar que no subestimara mis capacidades.

-Lo dudo hombres más fuertes que tú pelearon contra ellos y fracasaron, si quieres suicidarte hay maneras más fáciles- dijo angustiado como si de pronto apareciera el mismo Lucifer.

-Es que tú no entiendes, tengo que encontrarlos- dije impaciente al ver que no encontraba ningún tipo de respuesta o avance en mi búsqueda.

-Para que, tu maldito orgullo te dice que si los destruyes serás una leyenda y nadie se enfrentara contigo- dijo el anciano mientras buscando por todos lados algo o alguien.

-No- dije perdiendo cada vez más la paciencia.

-Entonces que es- decía desesperado.

-Ellos no me permiten estar en el inframundo- tratando de no enojarme por mi impaciencia.

-O eso es gran razón para ir por ellos- dijo en tono de sorna, que fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-DEJAME TERMINAR, en el inframundo esta mi familia, mi amada que me fueron arrebatadas desde que nací para que me convirtiera en esto, ahora lo único que quiero no es venganza sino una oportunidad y la conseguiré bajo cualquier costo- dije cabizbajo y soltando lagrimas.

-Sabes desde que te conocí esta es la primera vez que escucho en tu voz razón y resentimiento, pero no puedo ayudarte de ninguna manera será mejor que abandonar esta idea- dijo con gran sentimiento después trato de esconderse en su choza.

-Tu no entiendes, no voy abandonar a mi madre ni a Miriam ellas son lo mas importante en mi vida y ahora que se que puedo vivir felices con ellas veo el mundo de una forma diferente, pero si tu no me ayudas yo…buscare a alguien que lo haga- dije con furia casi para asesinarlo pero algo en mi me impidió hacerlo.

-Espera, no puedo creer lo que voy a hacer pero te voy ayudar- dijo volteando para verme pero no como siempre lo hacia sino con una gran alegría y esperanza en sus ojos.

-Pero porque- dije impresionado por el cambio tan grande que hizo solo una frase.

-Lo que acabas pensé que jamás lo harías…- dijo sin poder terminar su frase.

-Te refieres a que busque alguien más- dije interrumpiendo al viejo.

-No, lo de preferir irte a pelear, eso demuestra que has cambiado no solo en tu mente sino toda tu forma de ser, ven conmigo no tenemos tiempo que perder- dijo adentrándose al bosque que estaba a espaldas de su choza.

-Adonde vamos- pregunte tratando de seguir su paso.

-Al único sitio en donde puedes llegar con ellos- dijo sin voltear y aumentando la marcha, no era la mejor ruta había piedras, árboles y animales que impedían seguirán camino recto mi única guía era la deformada figura del viejo por la distancia que había entre nosotros dos, de la nada apareció un árbol en mi camino trate de evitar pero la colisión era inminente me golpe con una rama, haciéndome caer perdiendo el conocimiento, cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba junto a un fuente casi tragada por la vegetación y un gran circulo en donde estaba parado, la niebla apenas si me dejaba ver que había mas lejos trate de hablar pero no producía ningún sonido, camine para tratar de escapar de la niebla o aunque sea encontrar alguien pero todos los caminos me regresaban al mismo lugar me senté por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada esperando a que algo pasara podía escuchar hasta el mas mínimo ruido enseguida escuche unas voces a la lejanía, trate de hablar pero recordé que no podía, otra vez escuche el mismo sonido pero ahora mas cerca eran como ecos que resonaban con gran intensidad pero no lo provocaba nada externo sino provenían de mi cabeza me distrae por la aparición de una esferas gigante de color transparente la cual se abalanzo sobre mi, trate de evitar que me tragara pero era como pelear contra el agua en un minuto estaba adentro del la pelota y al otro estaba en una especie de altar griego en el espacio mire para todos lados tratando de buscar a alguien pero solo vi a tres humanos con grandes barbas en grandes tronos, me acerque a ellos en busca de ayuda parecían estatuas de cera no se movían o respiraban solo estaban ahí sus ojos secos sin ninguna luz aparente otra vez escuche el mismo sonido en mi cabeza podía entender –Eres tu el que nos estaba buscando- no entendía nada de lo que pasaba era seguro que el golpe me había afectado mas de lo que pensaba antes de alejarme de ahí apareció de nuevo el sonido pero ahora diferente decía –Nosotros somos Los Sabios y controlamos nuestros dominios con justicia- mire detenidamente las estatuas y mire una pequeña placa que decía "Los Sabios únicos gobernantes y soberanos de este universo" eran ellos pero solo estatuas con eso no les podía pedir nada a unos simples adornos de jardín –Dinos cual el es tu descontento- escuche en mi cabeza, acaso las estatuas eran mas que eso y podían entender todo lo que pensaba todo se aclaro con unas palabras tan raras y dulces a la vez –Podemos escuchar todo lo que piensas pero no tenemos todo tu tiempo a si que dinos cual es tu disgusto- seria mucho mas fácil que le hablara a alguien en vez de esto.

-Algo más- dijo la estatua de en medio provocándome un sobresalto.

-Como hicieron eso- dije sorprendido de que pudiera volver a hablar.

-Es muy simple en realidad nosotros podemos hacer lo que se nos venga en gana aquí, pero eso no importa dinos que podemos a hacer por ti- dijo la escultura de la izquierda.

-Primero explíquenme como llegue aquí y que es aquí- dije mirando alrededor con intriga y pavor.

-Eres de los lentos verdad, esta bien, este es una dimensión que casi ningún habitante del universo humano ha visto solo se puede llegar aquí a través de sueños, experiencias cercanas a la muerte y por la meditación, si te quedas aquí demasiado aquí te quedaras para siempre sin posibilidad de volver, algo mas que quieras saber- dijo la escultura de la derecha soltando una pequeña risa.

-Si, que relación tienen con el inframundo- dije

-Es que todavía no te haz dado cuenta, el inframundo es solo una pequeña parte de esta dimensión que nosotros dimos para que las almas de los humanos tuvieran un lugar y no estuvieran vagando por todos lados por eso nos sentimos en la necesidad de tratar de controlar tu universo- dijo la estatua del centro.

-Si se supone que ustedes son los gobernantes de este universo porque pusieron a Sartana como gobernante del inframundo- dije tratando de indagar.

-Pensamos que un espacio para humanos debería ser dominado por humanos pero el poder los corrompe a todos por más intentos que se hagan, expulsamos a Sartana y a sus iguales de su reino para que pueda gobernar pero desde afuera- dijo la estatua de la izquierda.

-Pero eso es injusto no puedes castigar a todos sus iguales por algo que ella hizo- dije entendiendo la situación de Sartana, tiene un reino pero no puede estar en el.

-Sartana no tiene iguales por lo cual no estamos perjudicando a nadie- dijo la estatua de la derecha tratando de excusarse.

-Se equivocan ella tiene un igual y soy yo así que les pido que me permitan estar en el inframundo- dije provocando que todas las estatuas salieran de sus posiciones estáticas.

-Eso es imposible Sartana no tiene descendientes toda su familia la mando al mundo humano- dijo la estatua del centro levantándose de su altar después recuperando su calma.

-Si yo soy hijo de ese que mando al mundo humano pero ella me convirtió en esto- dije alzando un poco la voz.

-No podemos hacer nada pero tal vez podríamos hacer un trato- dijo la estatua de la izquierda con una sonrisa en su cara que me inspiraba desconfianza.

-Que clase de trato- dije sabiendo que esa podría ser la única oportunidad de estar en el inframundo.

-Nosotros como ya te habíamos mencionado nos sentimos en la obligación de buscar un equilibrio en tu universo- dijo la estatua de la derecha.

-Ve al punto quieres- dije impaciente.

-El Bien es demasiado fuerte lo cual es un desequilibrio necesitamos que crees el suficiente mal para poder al mundo de nuevo en equilibrio- dijo la estatua del centro.

-Y como haré eso- dije sabiendo a donde iba todo esto.

-Simple mata a un tal Tigre y te pondremos en el inframundo todo lo que quieras- dijo cortante la estatua de la izquierda.

-Lo haré- dije seguramente condenándome para siempre.

-Entonces buena suerte- dijeron las estatuas al unísono, la estatua del centro se levanto y me toco en el pecho con la punta de sus dedos sentí una descarga cerré los ojos por un momento y cuando los abrí estaba de nuevo en el bosque con el anciano encima de mi golpeando mi pecho.

-Estas vivo- dijo levantándose de mí.

-Nunca mejor- dije alzándome y comenzando a caminar.

-Ahora a donde vas, no querías encontrar a los sabios- dijo sorprendido de mi dirección.

-Ya no es necesario tengo lo que necesito- continuando con mi marcha, ya era alguien diferente ya no vivía por venganza ahora había otra cosa en mi muerto corazón que me impulsaba para delante pero este cambio es casi inútil ya que haré lo mismo, después de esto no volví a ver al anciano y francamente no lo quiero hacer, volví a la Ciudad Milagro y con Sartana con una sola frase:

-Estoy de vuelta alégrate de que mi objetivo ya no sea la venganza y si vuelvo es solo para matar a ese Rivera- me dirigía a mi habitación habitual cuando Sartana me de tuvo

-Pensé que venias a saber en donde esta tu padre- dijo Sartana casi como un suspiro.

-Tu sabes en donde esta- dije conteniendo toda la rabia que me causaba su comentario.

-Es mi hijo se te olvida- dijo Sartana soltando una carcajada.

-Basta de juegos solo dime en donde esta- dije ya casi sin contener mi furia.

-Esta perdido, después de todas las cosas que le hice escapo y ahora deambula por todo el inframundo- dijo Sartana solo me di la vuelta tratando de no voltear, se quedo callada no le importa mucho que vuelva para ella soy solo un secuaz mas tal vez menos pero tengo que soportarla pero cuando cumpla mi objetivo me largare de aquí he iré con ellas, mi familia, y buscare a mi padre en donde sea que este mientras tanto debo encontrar la manera de matar a ese Rivera el es mi boleto hacia la felicidad y no me detendré hasta tenerlo.

**Fin**


End file.
